Arriesgandose
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Sylar ha decidido que le contara todo, hoy será el día en que por fin se arriesgue.


**ADVERTENCIA: **La historia es SLASH (hombre/hombre), así que si no quieres pervertir tu mente o eres homofóbico, no leas xD. También cuenta como advertencia que es el primer Slash que escribí, es suave... pero cursi, además de que lo escribí como venganza del "Syter", nadie escribe historias de ellos y... son amor. Y tercera advertencia, esto contiene millones de spoilers (jaja no tantos) de la tercera temporada.

* * *

**Arriesgandose**

(One Shoot)

Sylar no puede ocultar por más tiempo lo que sucede en su mente cuando lo ve entrar con esa sonrisa torcida a casa de Ángela, ni el modo en el que su piel arde en deseos de ser tocada por esas manos que antes eran suaves y ahora están desgastadas y llenas de rasguños por las peleas constantes. Pero no le importa el estado de la piel de Peter, el daría la mitad de su vida por sentir una caricia de esas manos.  
-Hola Peter – como diariamente lo saluda animosamente sintiendo que el corazón se saldrá de su lugar por los latidos ensordecedores que resuenan en su pecho, llevando un ritmo descompasado y casi audible. Pero Peter no lo mira, solo asiente levemente y se aleja sin mirar atrás. Eso lo lastima enormemente, pero hoy ha decidido que le contara todo, hoy será el día en que por fin se arriesgue.

-Peter –le llama unos segundos antes de que desaparezca por el corredor hacia la habitación de Nathan. El aludido gira su rostro y una interrogante se forma en su rostro, no dice nada pero le incomoda que lo detuviera.  
-Quiero hablar contigo, si tienes un minuto –Peter considera la petición pero no parece convencido de aceptar. –Por favor, es importante –añade Sylar rápidamente para que el héroe no siga su camino. Peter asiente de nuevo y lo conduce a la que antes era su habitación.  
-¿De qué quieres hablar? –pregunta tomando asiento sobre la cama que aun luce unas sabanas negras, de esas que en su época rebelde usaba para molestar a su madre. Sylar está nervioso, nunca se había sentido así antes, es como si un millón de emociones se entremezclaran en su cuerpo provocándole un cosquilleo leve al respirar.  
-No sé cómo decírtelo, sé que no querrás escuchar. Así que promete que no dejaras la habitación hasta que termine de hablar –Peter sonríe de lado fingiendo inocencia, como si sus planes no fueran desde el principio huir ante cualquier conversación que no le agradara.

-Lo prometo, habla –le cede la palabra amablemente haciendo una ademán para que continúe.  
-Yo, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –Peter enarca una ceja ante la pregunta, claro que la recuerda, aunque preferiría no hacerlo.  
-No, espera… quiero decir, ¿has sentido que el mundo se mueve más despacio cuando la persona a la que amas esta cerca? –Los ojos del joven Petrelli se tiñen con tristeza, recuerda a Simone y a Caitlin.  
-Estas enamorado –no es una pregunta, lo afirma. Pero hay algo extraño en esa afirmación; un dolor mal disimulado que se distingue en el tono de su voz, Sylar cree que es porque anhela a los amores que perdió. Peter, sencillamente decide no analizar porque su voz se escucha tan dolida.

-Lo estoy –responde simplemente mientras Peter desvía la mirada hacia uno de los estantes que contienen fotos de su infancia y unos cuantos trofeos que Nathan le prestó tiempo atrás "para que sedujera a las chicas" para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca funciono pero jamás rompería el corazón de su hermano haciéndolo sentir inútil. Su atención regresa a la habitación que de repente parece tan vacía, tan ajena a él y su cerebro busca una respuesta lo suficientemente correcta para no herir los sentimientos de nadie.

-Genial, te felicito –dice de nuevo con ese tono de voz que suena tan extraño mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. En un movimiento casi sorprendente Sylar lo detiene antes de que ponga un pie fuera de la habitación. Peter lo mira confundido y por dos segundos sus miradas se cruzan congelando el mundo de ambos.  
-¿Que… que pasa? –pregunta Peter sin hacer algún intento por acabar con el momento. Sylar sonríe interiormente porque ha logrado ponerlo nervioso.  
-Aun no termino –revela con tono autoritario, el saber que había logrado hacer tartamudear al héroe le levantaba el ánimo y hacia salir a flote su lado valiente.  
-Bien, entonces dime ¿Cómo se llama ella? – el rostro de Sylar luce totalmente confundido, no acaba de comprender de que "ella" habla.

-No existe una ella –reconoce retraídamente, él creía que sus palabras había dejado claro que hablaba de el. Los ojos de Peter brillan momentáneamente o tal vez fue solo un efecto de la luz que se reflejo en el momento equivocado.  
-¿Entonces? –la tristeza que antes era notoria ahora suena a curiosidad absoluta. Pero Sylar se siente desilusionado y ya no tiene deseos de contarle nada más. Se da por vencido, tal vez su pasado le estuviera cobrando las deudas. Enamorarse de alguien imposible, esa sería su forma de ponerse a mano con la vida.  
-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia –dice en un susurro y esta vez el toma asiento en la cama de Peter.  
-Gabriel, claro que la tiene -no puede creerlo, tal vez escucho mal. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevan siendo una "familia" lo había llamado por su nombre eso lo descoloca por completo, es como si de repente otro eclipse sucediera y se sintiera como la primera vez que sus poderes dieron indicios de estar ahí. El que lo llamara Gabriel lo hacía sentir… Poderoso. Peter apoya su mano en el hombro de Sylar llamando su atención, ahora la curiosidad lo carcome y quiere, no. Necesita saber qué es lo que Gabriel tiene para decirle.

-Peter, yo… -maldice al cielo, al infierno y al maldito hormigueo que recorre su cuerpo. Las palabras no salen de su boca, simplemente no concibe la idea de cómo explicar lo que siente cuando escucha su nombre, como las rodillas le tiemblan ligeramente al tenerlo cerca. Es imposible resumir como estallan en su pecho luces de colores al observar esa sonrisa torcida que le congela el aliento. De nuevo sus miradas se encuentran y lo que sucede en ese momento jamás pasó por la mente de Sylar. El imagino mil escenarios distintos, y en la mayoría Peter intentaba asesinarlo o hacia que toda la familia Petrelli le diera la espalda pero en definitiva nunca pensó que tendría los labios de su amor imposible devorando los suyos con impaciencia y desespero. Un par de minutos -que para Sylar parecieron dos segundos- después, la magia del beso se termino pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, quería seguir soñando un poco más.

-¿Tan mal beso? –pregunto una voz divertida que sonaba realmente distante, Sylar abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro que tanto amaba observándolo detenidamente.  
-No, es solo que… ¿estoy soñando? –Peter sonrió y acaricio los labios de su acompañante distraídamente.  
-No, a menos que yo también este dormido –se pellizco suavemente y repitió la acción con Sylar para demostrarle que ambos estaban despiertos y que ese beso había sido realidad.  
-Pero, no puede ser… tu, yo mate a tu padre –él sabía que era una completa estupidez recordarle algo tan doloroso como eso, pero simplemente su cerebro había dejado de funcionar oficialmente en el momento que los labios de Peter habían hecho contacto con los suyos, sumergiéndolo en un estado semi-consciente. Apenas recordaba que necesitaba respirar pues le parecía que Peter era todo el oxigeno que su cuerpo requería.

-No lo repitas, eso sucedió como debía suceder –dijo posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del hombre que lo miraba cuidadosamente, casi como si temería que la imagen frente a él se evaporara en el aire.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste? –tenía un millón de preguntas atrapadas en su garganta acumulándose para ser respondidas. Pero esa en especial era la que mantenía su mente llena de dudas.  
-Un beso no se explica Gabriel, se vive y se siente –respondió a media voz, sumiéndolos en una atmosfera más romántica antes de unir sus labios nuevamente; esta vez siendo más natural y expresivo, repartiendo caricias donde sus manos alcanzaban a llegar.

De nuevo, demasiado rápido, el beso llego a su final. Dejando de lado a un Peter con los labios hinchados, con la mirada nublada por un deseo jamás sentido y a un Gabriel sonrojado, sonriendo sin atreverse a abrir los ojos pero ansioso por seguir respirando del oxigeno que le regalaban los recientemente descubiertos labios del héroe.  
-¿Nathan está en casa? –pregunto Peter interrumpiendo brevemente el momento y recibiendo casi de inmediato una respuesta negativa.  
-Estamos solos –dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía de lado, haciendo su expresión un tanto sensual. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y valiéndose de sus poderes, la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un suave golpe.

* * *

NA: De nuevo, otro fic que tiene 4 meses escrito y que no habia publicado aca xD


End file.
